


Gone

by TillyTittle



Series: Tuff Tales [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, you decide if they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyTittle/pseuds/TillyTittle
Summary: Dallas can't take the news that his friend is actually gone.that's it, just a quick little character study :)
Series: Tuff Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746019
Kudos: 4





	Gone

Hate was a strong word.

Hate was also a word that Dallas Winston knew well. It was the feeling in the Socs' eyes, always burning into him as if he's committed a massacre. It was what the police felt of him, always one step too slow in catching him. It was what he was, hated. 

He was also loved,he doesn't always believe it but he was. He thought he was loved by Sylvia, but we all know how that ended. He was loved by the gang, by the greasers, no matter what they were his family. Most importantly, he was loved by Johnny. 

He was his anchor and in turn Dallas was his shield. They were a strange pair that was for sure, no one knew exactly how they became so close. It's kind of funny how life pushed them towards each other just so it can tear them apart. 

Dallas was swearing like a sailor who stubbed their toe. If Johnny were here he would most likely be scolding him softly about his language, but Johnny wasn't here. Johnny will never be here again, Johnny was gone. 

His Johnnycake was gone. dead. 

He was gone, but Dallas was still here. Dallas was still here, with no one to love him, with no one to love. It was pitiful how a big tuff guy like Dallas could be so broken over the death of a fragile kid. It was pathetic, but Dallas didn't care. 

Dallas couldn't care, he had nothing to care for. There's no more reason for him to care. He pulled out his empty heater and suddenly, he knew what to do. It was like his mind was on autopilot and before he knew it he was in front of a local grocery store. 

Voices, there were voices. People were saying things to home that he couldn't pay attention to. Yelling, lots of yelling, the police had arrived. Dallas raised his heater at them, gunshots were heard. 

For a second, Dallas thought he had shot first. It was what people expected the violent rebellious kid to do. Kid, sometimes Dallas forgot that's what he was. He knew he didn't shoot, he couldn't have. 

He was on the ground, when had he fallen? Everything was starting to blur together, Dallas smiled. This was exactly what he wanted, he always got what he wanted. 

The world was now beginning to dim, slowly fading away from him. He was almost gone, he won't be here for much longer. He doesn't need to be here without Johnny anymore. 

Dallas Winston wasn't a religious person, he scoffed at the idea of a higher being, but he wants to believe in heaven. He wants to believe that's where Johnny is, Johnny deserves it. Deep down Dallas prayed that that's where he was going as well, to heaven. 

Even though he didn't believe it, even though he doesn't think he deserved it, he still prayed. 

Let him see his Johnnycake again, just one last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you make students read this kind of thing.  
> I wrote this cause I was in an angsty mood and this book definitely didn't help.


End file.
